Piltover
Piltover je městský stát v severovýchodní části Valoranu. thumb|400px|Piltover City thumb|Piltover Zvyklosti Piltover, také známý jako Město Pokroku, je vedoucí centrum ekologicky smýšlejícího techno-magického výzkumu ve Valoranu. Městské akademie a jejich vědecké příspěvky jsou známé po celé zemi, jediným konkurentem jsou snad jen excentrické školy sídlící v Zaun. Kupodivu se pobřežní země nachází na vrcholku relativně malé hory v rozsáhlém nazelenalém močálu. Zdá se, že obyvatelé Piltoveru využívají kapalin a plynů močálu jako životaschopný zdroj energie, který používájí k napájení města. Kultura Lidé, kteří přicestují a přejí si pobývat v Piltoveru, mají zdánlivě neuhasitelnou žízeň po poznání. Tato snaha může být naplněna v mnoha různých oborech, ať už je to techno-magie, medicína, archeologie, atd. Městští výzkumníci mají zřetelně velkou radost z prozkoumávání a rozšiřování jejich vědeckých oborů. Nicméně, mnoho z nich nyní obrátilo svou pozornost k současnému konfliktu ve Valoranu. Vidějíc, co považují za nepřijatelnou situaci, se vědci a obyvatelé Města Pokroku spojili, aby společně napravili problémy zamořující kontinent. Pevně věří, že věda je klíčem k záchraně Runeterry . frame|Příklady Piltoverské technologie Další důvod, proč je Piltover označován jako Město Pokroku, spočívá v jeho mimořádně nízké kriminalitě. Vždy tomu tak ale nebylo; bandité a zloději všeho druhu, například , shledávali městský stát jako ideální cíl, a to především kvůli cenným zdrojům, které se do města kvůli techno-magickým výzkumům dováží. Někteří se dokonce domnívají, že by město už dávno ovládl chaos organizovaného zločinu, nebýt .V mladém věku Caitlyn zjistila, že oplývá přirozeným talentem pro vyšetřování a také že je velmi dobrá ve střelbě z pušky. Caitlyn se stala proslulou, když bez pomoci porazila kriminalitu Piltoveru. později stal piltoverskou stráží, potom, co sám zničil laboratoř Zaunitského vědce, . Ačkoliv Piltover produkuje hojné množství techno-magických zázraků, městští obyvatelé se snaží být co nejšetrnější k životnímu prostředí. Neustále vyvíjí nové a lepší metody, jak dosáhnout obnovitelných zdrojů energie. Vláda frame|left|Znak PiltoveruPiltover má velmi empatický a progresivní řídící orgán. Uvádí se, že občané Piltoveru kolektivně volí své zástupce, kteří jsou označováni jako státníci. Za účelem zlepšení městského sociálního a enviromentálního blaha se státníci neustále snaží o naplnění prudkých vědeckých inovací svého národa. Město má také jednu z nejmenších armád a stále chová k ostatním státům důvěru. Yordlí Akademie Vědy&Pokroku V Piltoveru žije významná yordlí populace. měl neodolatelné zalíbení ve vědě a chtěl v Městě Pokroku zanechat svůj odkaz. Před odjezdem z Bandle City shromáždil stejně smýšlející yordly, aby se k němu připojili na jeho výpravě do Piltoveru, a tak vytvořili základní článek nyní slavné Yordlí Akademie Vědy&Pokroku. Od té doby se jeho akademie stala jednou z řídících institucí v celém Valoranu. Zpropagovala mnoho nových vědeckých úspěchů, noříc se hlouběji do oblasti techno-magie. Ty zajímavější poznatky, které Heimerdinger a jeho kolegové shromáždili, jsou součástí stálé expozice, kterou je možné si prohlídnout skoro každý den v týdnu. Příklady Heimerdingerových a akademických vynálezů zahrnují: *Sedm čoček vhledu: Jeden z druhu ochraných brýlí darovaný umožňující mu vidět napříč širším rozsahem světelného spektra než normální lidé *Hvězdné tyče: Hextech zařízení, která vyzařují světlo a slouží k osvětlení ulic Piltoveru *Průzkumná operační Front-Line helikoptéra: letecké vozidlo, které se stalo páteří expedičního sboru Bandle City (BCEF) *Robotická záchranná hlídka: Automat rozmístěný Piltoverskými hlídkami za účelem pátrání po pohřešovaných osobách *Stroj na vysátí many: "D.O.O.M" bylo experimentální zařízení, které bylo schopné vysát magii ze svého blízkého okolí *H-28G Evoluční Věž: Přenosné a skládácí stacionární automaty schopné kontinuální rychlo-palby techno-magických kulek. Také mohou uvolnit soustředěné laserové paprsky, pokud dostanou šanci se chvíli nabíjet. Tato vcelku inteligentní mašinka však vyžaduje velkou přesnost a spolehá se na blízký zdroj energie. Pokročilé protokoly umožňují nasazení H28-Q Apex Turret, což je verze s těžší výzbrojí schopná udělit vedlejší poškození a vytvořít silnější lasery, než se zcela vybije. *Hextech Mini-Rakety: Neřízené mini-hlavice schopné napadnout více nepřátel, nebo soustředěnou palbou uhodit na jeden cíl, což vynahrazuje jejich menší poškození ve srovnání se standartními hlavicemi. Zaměření nepřátelé mohou být rychle eliminováni použitím Hextech Rocket Swarm protokolu, což znamená vypálení několika vln mikro-raket vyzbrojených vynikající municí. *CH-1 Nárazový granát: Výbušné elektro-granáty, které po vhození na nepřátelé vyzařují elektrické rázové vlny, které zhoršují smyslové schopnosti a způsobují nervové přetížení, což nepřítele spolehlivě zabolí a navíc sníží rychlost jeho odezvy. K použití na skupinu nepřátel se používá CH-3X Lightning Grenade protokol, který umožňuje použití větších a nebezpečnějších verzí. Ty poškodí větší oblast a dokonce se až třikrát odrazí na pevném povrchu. *Hextech opravní roboti: samo-řídící, samo-myslící miniaturní roboti schopní kontinuální opravy jiných hextech zařízení. *frame|left|D.I.N.G.R Piltoverská celnice left Hledajíc vhodnější místo k výstavbě svých techno-magických vozidel, postavil Heimerdinger novou rozšířenou dílnu před jeho Yordlí Akademií. Předchozí dílna, zvaná Piltoverská celnice, se zrušila, jen aby se stajjuijiuiui Velmistr průzkumník Piltoveru frame|Vrtivá lucerna, artefakt objevený EzrealemPod Piltoverem se nachází rozsáhlá, spletitá síť chodeb, které byly po dlouhá léta považovány za neschůdné. To však pouze dokud je plně nezmapoval. Kvalita jeho práce byla tak pozoruhodná, že Piltoverská vláda jeho mapy zakoupila a uvedla ho jako městského Velmistra průzkumníka archeologie. Od té doby byla Ezrealova nespočetná dobrodružství zromantizována a publikována městem. Ezreal také občas vrací mnoho starověkých artefaktů, které nachází, Piltoveru a Lize pro další studie. Piltoverská hlídka S cílem poskytnout pomoc druhým tak rychle, jak jen to jde, vytvořili městští úředníci vícero pátracích a záchranných týmu, které můžou být v co nejkratší době mobilizovány z celého Valoranu. Týmy, souhrnně označovány jako Piltoverská hlídka, slouží k záchraně kohokoliv v tísni. Každý člen je výborně vycvičen, aby zvládl různé úrovně pohotovosti. Při pátrání po pohřešovaných osobách záchranáři nasadí robotickou záchrannou hlídku, nedávný prototyp vytvořený slavným vynálezcem Heimerdingerem, aby se vznášela a snímala velké plochy půdy. I kdyby byl jedinec nalezen vážně nemocný nebo zraněný, záchranné týmy jsou schopné ho rychle přepravit zpět do Piltoveru. Neznámý je pak považován za pacienta městského zdravotnického personálu a je o něj nepřetržitě pečováno. Na ulicích se taktéž nacházejí hlídkující roboti, kteří se ale prokázali naprosto neužiteční proti kriminálnici známé jako . Vztahy se Zaun Jakožto dva vedoucí městské státy ve vývoji hextech, Piltover a Zaun mezi sebou mají zakořeněnou hlubokou konkurenční rivalitu, oba soutěžíc o to být právě těmi, kdo bude určovat budoucnost techno-magie v Runeterře. Ligová utkání mezi těmito dvěma národy mají tendenci začínat pohrdavými žerty a zlobnými pohledy. Vztahy s Demacií I když Piltover a Demacia mohou mít občas své rozdíly a bojovat za ně ve Fields of Justice, tyto dva městské státy jsou v poměrně přátelském svazku. Vědci z Města Pokroku jsou obvykle v Demacii vítáni. Nicméně, pokud by si přáli dělat tam pokusy, musí nejdříve získat povolení od demacijských úředníků. Historie Ztracený piltoverský chlapec nalezen Piltoverská hlídka našla mladého vynálezce z Piltoveru, který byl již tři měsíce prohlášen za nezvěstného. Piltoverští úředníci zmobilizovali všechny dostupné záchranné týmy, aby navrátily známý čtrnáctiletý zázrak hextech magie. Byl objeven postižen zničující chorobou a na pokraji smrti v severních džunglích Kumungu. Záchranný tým rychle přetransportoval chlapce zpět do města, kde byl umístěn do karantény, aby se zabránilo dalšímu šíření choroby. Zdravotnický personál pospíchal, aby chlapci zachránil život, i přesto že zdroj z Hlídky popsal chlapcův stav jako nanejvýš znepokojující. Zdroj uvedl, že podivná nemoc pustošila chlapcovo tělo, a dokonce i s pokročilou lékařskou péčí Piltoveru, se šířila příliš rychle, než aby to chlapcovo tělo zvládlo. Jeho jméno bylo zamlčeno, neboť byl ještě nezletilý. Festival letu Napětí mezi Piltoverem a Zaunem rostlo, jak se šestnáctý ročník Festivalu letu přibližoval ohlašujíc začátek každoroční Hextech konference. Město Zaun vítězilo v této symbolické akci už posledni čtyři roky, a i tak vykazovalo velkou nervozitu z nadcházejícího utkání, potom co Piltover veřejně představil svojí novou state-of-the-art vzducholoď. I když je těžké klasifikovat jakoukoliv vzducholoď jako "malou", vhodně pojmenovaný "Tailwind" byl letoun dlouhý rekordních 27 metrů. Nejen že to byla první takto malá vzducholoď, ale také propagovala využití Piltoverské časotechnologie. O novém prototypu "časo-vrtulového" motoru, který byl převážně navržen kolegou Ligy, , se zvěstovalo, že sám manipuluje časem k dosažení rychlosti, která by jinak pod valoranskými neustále se měnícími atmosférickými podmínkami nebyla možná. Vzducholoď by mohla být v soutěži pilotována , která byla kdysi jedním z nejslibnějších magických talentů v Zaunu, před přeběhnutím od městského státu před několika lety. Piltover vyhrává každoroční závod vzducholodí thumb|324px|TailwindJannina rekordní vzducholoď "Tailwind" porazila zaunitskou vlajkovou loď "Lead Zeppelin" na každoroční Techno-magické konferenci v Piltoveru. Zaunitská "Lead Zeppelin" si udržovala silné vedení od začátku závodu v Piltoveru. Vlajková loď, kolos z černé ocele a zázrak zaunitské hextech magie, vyhrávala v Konferenci poslední čtyři roky. Avšak jakmile obě vzducholodě přeletěly Bluewind Bay, časo-vrtulový motor umožnil Tailwandu proletět bouří v zálivu naprosto bez zábran, zajišťujíc tak Piltoveru vítězství. Hexplosivní expert thumb|left|Ziggs, The Hexplosives ExpertPo nějaké době, kdy omylem vyhodil do povětří zeď Akademie, pronikli zaunitští agenti do Piltoveru a unesli yordly. Piltoverská armáda sledovala rukojmí až do zaunistkého vězení. Snažila se je vysvobodit, bohužel bezvýsledně, neb se jejich zbraně ukázaly naprosto k ničemu oproti jejich hradbám. Poté Ziggs vyrukoval s jeho novými vylepšenými bombami, láskyplně nazvanými "hexplosivky". Ziggs použil svojí nejsilnější bombu, Mega Inferno, aby zničila vystužené stěny. Jakmile se kouř usadil, hodil na strážné řadu unikátních hexplosivek, rozbil yordlí cely a zavedl je zpět do Piltoveru. Ochránce zítřka Přátelská návštěva zaunitského vědce, , se rychle proměnila v přepadení laboratoře, přičemž se mu úspěšně podařilo ukrást tajemný krystal. Piltoverští úředníci odmítli zaútočit na Zaun, aby se zabránilo válce mezi těmito dvěma městskými státy. Bez pomoci úředníků se Jayce rozhodl zavřít v jeho laboratoři. Šířily se zvěsti, že vytvářel mocnou zbraň na přepadení zaunitského vědce. thumb|Jayce, The Defender of Tomorrow Po mnoha neklidných dní a nocí Jayce konečně vyšel na veřejnost nesouc sebou údajně zvěstovanou zbraň, Mercury Hammer. S tím Jayce přepadl Viktorovu laboratoř, porazil jeho samotného i přisluhovače a zničil krystal. Po jeho návratu ho občané Piltoveru zasypali obdivem. Ale věděl, že na jeho čin Zaun brzo zareaguje a pokusí se způsobit v Piltoveru katastrofu. Proto složil slavností přísahu, že ubrání Piltover před vším nebezpečím, které přichází. "Get Jinxed!" thumb|left|332px|Jinx útočí na PiltoverPiltover byl vždy přezdíván Městem Pokroku, kvůli všem technologickým vymoženostem, které vynalezl, ale poté, co na něj poprvé zaútočila šílená , se jeho pokrok zcela zastavil. Teď se město topí v chaosu, budovy se rozpadají, lidé umírají a po ulicích se běžně prohánějí pomalovaná zvířata, mezitímco je město pod náporem neustávající střelby. Piltover's Finest, šerifka a jsou jí na stopě, ale zatím bez výsledku. Jak Jinxina rampage eskalovala, vyhlásila šerifka celo-městské pátrání. Jinx na to odvětila posprejováním městské pokladnice, přičemž i vyzvala Vi příslibem napadení pokladnice v datum, které na kresbě udala. Když nadešel čas, Jinx se opravdu objevila a začala působit zmatek. Vi jí začala pronásledovat, razíc si cestu každou zdí, která se jí postavila do cesty, a, konečně, když zahnala Jinx do kouta, vypustila Jinx záplavu raket, zničíc tak celou budovu. Když se policisté probudili, všechno zlato bylo stále na svém místě a Jinx pomocí městských světel vyspelovala na obloze nápis "NIKDY MĚ NECHYTÍŠ!" Zajímavosti * Piltover je inspirován styly jako Decopunk a Steampunk. ** Většina interiérů má zřetelný nádech stylu Art Deco, zatímco většina exteriérů je spíše mix mezi art deco a steampunkem. Zřetelně je to vidět například na erbu Piltoverského policejního oddělení. ** Další herní města, která sdílí tento specifický design jsou například Rapture nebo Columbia, obě z herní série BioShock. ** Všechny Šarmantní skiny, z nichž většina šampiónů pochází z Piltoveru, odráží tyto styly. Nevybočuje však ani Mafia . * Hextech Revolver a Hextech Gunblade pocházejí z Piltoveru. * Někteří obyvatelé Zaunu nazývají občany Piltoveru Piltíci. * Piltoverský erb se podobá erbu Aliance svobodných planet ze Star Wars. Šampióni * ,Šerifka Piltoveru- Místo narození; hlavní Piltoverská právní úřednice * ,Odvážný Bombardér- Bydliště; šéf mechanik Piltover Customs * ,Hýřivý Badatel- Místo narození; velmistr průzkumník Piltoveru * ,Ctěný Vynálezce- Bydliště; zakladatel Yordlí akademie * ,Ochránce Zítřka- Místo narození; hrdina Piltoveru; vynálezce Mercury Hammer * ,Mechanická Dáma- "Místo narození"; mechanický robot Corina Revecka * ,Piltoverská Vymahačka- Místo narození; napravená Piltoverská kriminálnice * ,Hexplosivní expert- Bydliště; demoliční děkan Spojení s dalšími šampióny * ,Zuřivá Bouře- Nepřímá spojenkyně Piltoveru; pilotka "Tailwindu" * ,Neřízená Střela- Možné místo narození; Piltoverská kriminálnice; protivnice * ,Mechanický Prorok - protivník * ,Držitel Času - Konstruktér časo-vrtulového motoru Kategorie:Státy Kategorie:Příběh Kategorie:Runeterra en:Piltover fr:Piltover pl:Piltover zh:皮尔特沃夫